Drake Pegasi
"Majestic, strong, and intelligent; these beautiful horses sport the wings of dragons and are distributed all across Earth-Land. However, they are rarely seen. Drake Pegasi are friends to no one and do not take kindly to domestication. In fact, they are very aggressive and will attack any lost hunter on sight, so should you ever encounter one, be prepared to either run away or fight." - Skydek Drake Pegasi is a rarely sighted species of horse that has draconic wings and the ability to harness and consume various elemental magics using the lacrima horns on its head. Due to their dragon-like wings, leathery hides with indentations resembling the shapes of scales, and their ability to use and consume magic like actual Dragons, Drake Pegasi are often compared to dragons though their magic is not considered actual Dragon Slayer Magic (nor is it nearly as powerful). Another unique aspect of this mosnter is its ability to regenrate even mortal wounds. Drake Pegasi are considered to some of the hardest monsters to kill due to their tough hides, considerable strength, intelligence, speed and regenerative abilities. This, along with their rarity and quality of materials means that Drake Pegasi materials fetch very high prices on the markets. Distribution and Habitat Behaviour Drake Pegasi are highly aggressive and violent creatures. They are very territorial and have very short tempers. Their sens of personal space encompasses anything they can see, so any creature it sees, the monster perceives it as invading its personal space, meaning that this monster will attack on sight. The have too aggressive a temperament to be domesticated and will respond to stronger opponents by fleeing from them. They are highly intelligent creatures that make very great use of their magic and have even been known to exploit predictable attack patterns of hunters and wizards. When driven from their territory, Drake Pegasi have a habit of attempting to retake its lost turf, meaning that it will almost always return to territory it was driven from in spite of the risk of danger. Though Drake Pegasi prefer to stay away from human settlements, they have been known (albeit rarely) to occupy areas where human activity is commonplace. Their territoriality means that a Drake Pegasi can prove to be a great nuisance on the rare occasions that it settles in an area occupied by humans. Jobs that involve removing Drake Pegasi from human settlements may be classified as S-rank solely due to the extreme difficulty involved in killing the monster before it has a chance to escape. Diet Drake Pegasi are Omnivores and will feed on small animals and plants. Magic and Abilities '''Elemental Magic: '''Through the lacrima horns on their heads, Drake Pegasi can harness the power of various elemental magics and are further classified by the type of elemental magic they use. With each Drake Pegasi capable of using only one element, each individual is capable of consuming their respective element, granting them an immunity to such element. However, unlike users fo SLayer Magic, the consumed magic takes longer to process within the body of the mosnter, so the mosnter may not feel the effect of the consumed magic for about an hour. This means that Drake Pegasi cannot "power up" during battle by consuming magic. * Enhanced Speed and Flight: Drake Pegasi possess incredible running speed as well as flying speed. Their ability to fly with their draconic wings combined with their speed enabled them to esccape threats reliably. This aspect is what makes tracking Drake Pegasi an inherently difficult task. * High Intelligence: Drake Pegasi are known for having high intelligence. They will often use their environment to their advantage and they have also been known to exploit the predictable attack patterns of hunters. Regenerative Abilities: Drake Pegasi have outstanding regenrative abilities. They have the ability to survive mortal wounds when their horn is attached. How to Hunt Drake Pegasi will attack any mage on sight. THe best way to kill a Drake Pegasi is to trap it, cut off its horn, and then strike its vitals. The horn is the source of a Drake Pegasi's elemental prowess and regenerative abilities, this making the task of killing a Drake Pegasi without its horn removed an extremely difficult task. Be careful to not go all out as Drake Pegasi will run away if it perceives its opponent to be stronger than itself. Striking the horn also can temporarily disable the monster's ability to use magic as well as regenerate. Tamability Drake Pegasi are untamable due to their inherently violoent nature. The only way to 'tame' a Drake pegasi is to perform a lobotomy on the live monster. Because of the monster's regenerative abilities, this can be difficult, but repeatedly striking the horn throughout the surgery makes the process easier and possible without having to cut off the horn of the monster. Drake Pegasi who have had this practice done on them exhibit the smae strength and speed as normal Drake Pegasi, but do not exhibit as high intelligence, nor do they exhibit to distribute their regenerative powers easily. The practice of performing a lobotomy on a Drake Pegasi is considered illegal by order of the Magic Council and is banned in all jurisdictions (countries).Category:Race